Shinigami's After Dark: He's Not So Cold
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: A tale of friendship that's potential for something more, makes for an interesting evening, during the Ulquihime wedding. Rated M. Excerpt from "Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark". *LIME* Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.


******If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ  
Kisuke**

**A/N: (FxM) *LIME***

* * *

Chapter 3: He's Not So Cold…

**1 Week Before The Wedding…**

"Awwwww, Taiiiiichoooooō!" whined Rangiku, as she walked behind her captain, waving her arms above her head. In her hands, she held two envelopes. "But Taichō, I'm going to be one of the bridesmaids! I have to go to the wedding!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya Tōshirō said her name firmly, as he always did, due to his need to feel serious. "I am saying that we have a lot of paperwork backed-up, it will need to be completed before I can say whether, you get leave to go."

Rangiku braced her hands on either side of her hips and gave her captain a most severe glare, "Yes, that's what I mean. When you say it like that, it means I'll never get time off." She blew out a breath that caught a strand of hair and wafted it up and out of her face. But Tōshirō simply gave her the same stern look he always gave her, and then turned towards the 10th division barracks.

As the captain walked to his desk, a Jigokuchō flew through an open window and landed on his desk. Holding his finger out to the hell butterfly, his listened to the message it had for him. _"Oi, this message is for Hitsugaya Taichō and Matsumoto FukuTaichō. Your presence is requested at the behest of an important individual from your past. Said individual needs you to appear before him, prior to the wedding of Inoue Orihime to Ulquiorra Cifer." _There was a long pause then,_ "This message with self-destruct in 5 seconds, bwahahahahahaha."_ Then the disembodied voice of Urahara Kisuke was gone.

"Matsumoto!" Tōshirō yelled for Rangiku from inside his division. _'What the hell was Urahara talking about?'_ Tōshirō wondered as he waited for his lieutenant to enter the office. He was seated at his desk, with a pile of old paperwork to his right, and a new pile on his left. _'Someone from his past?'_ With his usual scowl on, the Jigokuchō flew away from him.

"Taichō?" Rangiku questioned when the hell butterfly was gone.

"I need to go to the human world, immediately," he told his lieutenant. "Take care of this; I will notify you later." His scowl seemed to get bigger with his last words.

"Taichō," she began, but Tōshirō put his hand up and stopped her from speaking.

"There is someone I need to see," he said flatly. Then he made his way out of the office and was gone. Tōshirō arrived at the Urahara Candy Shop, and retrieved his Gigai when the shopkeeper greeted him.

"Hitsugaya Taichō you came faster than I had expected," Kisuke told the young looking captain.

"What is this all about Urahara-san?" Tōshirō got right to the point of the "visit." Before the former captain could say anything, the bell ring of the shop entrance sounded. Both men crossed the hall and opened the sliding door that separated the living area from the shop. Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin, and Arisawa Tatsuki entered the store carrying garment bags over their shoulders. They walked around picking out sweets to bring with them to Orihime's place.

"Oh Karin look who's here," Yuzu remarked as the Shinigamis made their way to them.

Karin looked up from the strawberry and cream flavored lollipops, to find Hitsugaya Tōshirō walking in behind Urahara. "Oh, Kurosaki-chan, those are my favorite treat!" Kisuke stated to the black-haired girl. Karin pulled a few from its container and piled it onto the counter for the shopkeeper to ring up.

"So what brings you back here Tōshirō?" Yuzu questioned the Shinigami captain.

"Personal Business," he replied.

"Are you visiting Grandma Haru?" Karin asked of him. She was referring to the human woman Tōshirō often visited when he returned to the world of the living. "I met with her recently with a few of my friends; she seems to be doing well." Kisuke finished ringing up their order and bagged the candy, handing it over to Karin. When she brought her eyes up from the bag in her hands, she was looking directly into the eyes of Hitsugaya Tōshirō. He had come around from the counter to stand beside her.

"No, it wasn't for a visit with Grandma Haru, but since I'm here I should go and see her," he told her. His eyes were fierce, his lips were thinned, and his voice was as stern as always whenever he spoke to Karin. For reasons he could not fathom, the sight of the dark-haired, tomboy, brought out an intense amount of emotions. Some he did not want to think about.

Yuzu tugged on Karin's sleeve and whispered into her ear, "Tell him, to come with us. He can tell us how we look in our bridesmaid dresses." When Karin furrowed her brows at her sister, Yuzu gently pushed her twin forward.

Tōshirō thrust his hands forward to steady Karin, as she stumbled into him. "Oh, s-sorry," she stuttered. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go ahead and ask him, what's the worse he could to, tell her, no? HA! That's what Karin expected him to say anyway. "Tōshirō, if you're not doing anything right now, we're going to try on our dresses for the wedding. Would you come and give us a male point of view?" Not really waiting for him to reject her offer, Karin steadied herself and began walking out of the shop. When she did Yuzu and Tatsuki followed, though the look on their faces was one of confusion.

Compelled by the girl's challenging undertone of her request, the 10th division captain followed behind the women. Urahara Kisuke watched in awed fascination, as the white-haired Shinigami trailed them, and smiled a crooked half-smile then opened his fan over his face.

* * *

Tōshirō must have seen every outfit these women planned to wear for the entire weekend of the wedding! For the morning after wedding breakfast, Yuzu **_finally_** settled on the purple skirt with the yellow cashmere blouse. Tatsuki planned on casual brown slacks and a white silk top. They were nice enough he supposed. For Karin though, she decided a long sleeved black, cotton/polyester/spandex blend top, which would hug at her subtle curves. The pants she chose were khaki hip hugging slacks that flared slightly at the ankle. As she modeled them for him, he could feel his heart rate quicken, and the room became slightly warm. He told them all that the outfits they had chosen were more than adequate for the occasion. Tōshirō figured this was all he could take of the display from them, and was getting up to take his leave.

"Wait!" Yuzu yelled as she entered the living area of Orihime's apartment. She now wore a hot pink off the shoulder bridesmaid dress, while Tatsuki entered in a tight fitting long black halter maid-of-honor dress.

"You both look just fine to me, I really should visit with my Granny before I run my errands later," Hitsugaya was explaining when from around the corner, entering the room his eyes became fixed on a startling vision. Kurosaki Karin walked in with her pink dress, which ended at her ankles. This was the first time Tōshirō has ever seen Karin in a dress. Yuzu looked fine enough, but the sight of Karin in it… Tōshirō felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. He felt his chest tighten and he struggled for breath.

"Oh no," Karin mumbled. "I look awful don't I? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to be your bridesmaid, Inoue-san." Karin bellowed to Orihime who stood behind her in her wedding dress.

"Karin-chan, you look great," Orihime replied.

"Yea Karin, you look fine," Tatsuki added.

"Tōshirō, doesn't she look great?" Yuzu chided.

Hitsugaya swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, when Karin walked into the room. He had not looked away either, and his eyes roamed over every curve and valley the dress allowed to be revealed. Taking a breath and licking his suddenly dry lips, he finally found his voice, "Yes, she looks very, charming." A blush crossed Karin's features, causing Hitsugaya to force his eyes away.

Yuzu saw the reaction and took advantage of the situation to make a suggestion, "You know Tōshirō, if you're staying for the week, you should stay at our house. It's going to get pretty cramped in Inoue-san's place before the week is over."

"Oh dear, that's true Hitsugaya-san," Orihime seemed to just realize. "My apartment is small enough as it is. It's going to feel a lot smaller with all the women that will be staying here, by the time of the wedding on Saturday."

Tōshirō didn't really think about that. Since he only planned to stay in the world of the living to find the mysterious person from his past, and head straight back to Seireitei. "I don't think this is going to be problem for me. I'm not-,"

"Oh, Tōshirō you'll stay at our home until the wedding," Karin blurted out before she could stop herself. "It makes the most sense, besides Yuzu and I will be here the day before the wedding, so you'll only have my brother and father to deal with."

Hitsugaya furrowed his brows at the girl's brashness, and then arched one of his white brows as he thought on it. He wasn't even sure at this point when he'd be able to meet with the person he'd come to see, and if there was going to be a high influx of estrogen coming to Inoue's, he'd rather not be here. "After thinking it over, I believe it would be best if I took you up on this offer." There! It had absolutely nothing to do with Karin, or her brazen insistence that he stay. When someone came knocking at the apartment door, Orihime asked him to answer it, and Tōshirō was relieved to do so.

"Taichō! What are you doing here?!" Rangiku asked him.

"I could ask the same of you, Matsumoto. There is no way you finished all that work, in time to be here now," he accused. "But to answer your question, I was abducted and have been held captive here by those women." He pointed his finger back to the women present in the small room.

"No one captured you!" yelled Karin. "We just asked him to come, and see how we would look for the wedding." When she spoke, she wasn't looking either Shinigami in the eye.

Rangiku looked back and forth between her captain and the pretty, black haired girl. "So who was it that asked him?" she questioned the girl. When Karin blushed, it was all the answer Rangiku needed. She laughed at the sight. "Well no wonder he felt compelled to come here!" Both Tōshirō and Karin stared daggers at Rangiku. "Anyway, Taichō, I need to speak with you for a moment please."

"Can this wait Matsumoto? I just want to go on patrol, then go to sleep," Tōshirō was rubbing his head as he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Taichō, it can't" she informed him. "Would you like me to join you for patrol?" He shook his head, and left the apartment. She walked out after him, relaying the message. "I met the person who sent the hell butterfly, just before I came here Taichō." At that, Tōshirō snapped his head up. Rangiku continued, "It was Shiba Taichō."

He expressed the same look of shock she had held when she found out. They both jumped to the roof of Inoue Orihime's apartment. "It was really him? Did he say where he'd been all this time?"

"Taichō, the thing is we already know where he's been all this time," Matsumoto said. When her captain arched a brow, she elaborated, "He is Kurosaki Isshin, and he's been here in Karakura Town. I believe only Urahara Kisuke knows who and what he is."

"I can only assume he wishes to keep this from his children," Tōshirō concluded.

"I dunno, Taichō, he wanted to make sure no one knows, including Inoue-san," Rangiku finished her report, when they noticed 2 of the woman leaving.

Tōshirō got to his feet, "Alright, understood. If you'll excuse me," pardoning himself, Tōshirō leapt to the ground below. He followed behind Yuzu and Karin as they walked home. His thoughts were now only filled with how he should react when he encountered his former captain in the home of Kurosaki Karin! When he found out last year that she was Kurosaki Ichigo's sister, it was shock enough but the thought that she was in anyway related to his slothful captain, sent jolts of electric spasms through him.

The Kurosaki sisters whispered back and forth between themselves as they walked to their home. They entered through the front door, and Yuzu ushered Tōshirō inside to the kitchen. "I'll prepare dinner," she told him. "You can stay in here and wait, or you could watch the television in the other room with Karin." She gave them both a sly smile, "Or Karin could show you where you'll be sleeping if you want."

They both stared at Yuzu and her bold statement, Karin was almost lost for words, "Ah, Uh, no! Goat face can show him that!"

"Goat face?" Tōshirō questioned.

"Oh that's just what Karin calls Otosan," Yuzu explained.

That made Hitsugaya's lips twitch at the corners. Then he tried to picture the man he knew with the face of a goat, and his lips spread into an unexpected smile. Karin definitely had an imagination on her, and Tōshirō was finding it very appealing. He shook his head slightly as his thoughts took another turn towards places he'd rather wished they wouldn't.

Ichigo came stomping down the stairs, when he caught sight of Hitsugaya Tōshirō in his kitchen with his siblings. "Tōshirō? What are you doing here?"

"Karin's boyfriend will be staying for dinner and spending the week here before Inoue's wedding," Yuzu chimed in.

"For the last time! He is **_NOT_** my boyfriend!" Karin yelled.

"Tōshirō, if you lay on finger on my sister, we're gonna find out just how much of a prodigy you really are!" Ichigo seethed, but there was laughter behind his eyes. Ichigo was so much like his father; he didn't even realize it at times.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō rolled his eyes at the Kurosaki children, "For this I could have simply stayed at Inoue-san's," turning he made to leave the kitchen, but caught sight of his former captain, there in the flesh. He never even heard the man enter the room.

"Dad, you have never met, Tōshirō," Yuzu sprang into action, making formal introductions for her father.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō said.

"And you too. My, you're a young one aren't ya! Hahaha!" Isshin laughed.

He knew how much Hitsugaya hated being referred to as young, or a kid. Tōshirō's lip twitched and his brow furrowed slightly. Then decided to take a seat at the table and simply wait for Yuzu to finish preparing the meal.

Yuzu pulled her father down to whisper into his ear. "That's Karin's boyfriend. She won't admit that she likes him, but you can just tell," she giggled and walked off to finish cooking dinner.

With an arched brow, Isshin looked over to Tōshirō and Karin. They were seated at the table next to each other, as they waited for Yuzu. Taking his seat Kurosaki Isshin's eyes widened and a light sparked in them. Yuzu began serving the curry she had made tonight, when Karin served Tōshirō. Hitsugaya was smiling and accepted the plate from his daughter. "So, I'm curious…," Isshin began, "how and when did you two, meet?"

"Oh, they met about a year ago dad," Yuzu chimed in.

"Thank you very much Yuzu, but I can answer on my own," Karin said sounding irritated. "But yes, I needed another really good soccer player, because some jerks thought they could just take over our court whenever they wanted," Karin was saying through clenched teeth. "Anyway, I met Tōshirō earlier that morning and asked him to help us out, which I'm glad to say he eventually did." Karin smiled again, to the shock of everyone at the table.

"Hmmm, I see," was the only comment to come from Isshin. The table conversation quickly shifted from Karin and Tōshirō's meeting to the real topic that has consumed the Kurosaki clan for the past month, that being the wedding of course. When dinner was completed, Isshin pulled Tōshirō over, "Come Shirō-chan, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Walking across the Kitchen to the living area, Isshin step in front of the loveseat and stopped. "Here ya go, this should be comfortable enough."

"The couch?" Hitsugaya questioned. "You're obviously not worried I might catch a cold."

Isshin let out a loud boisterous laugh, then proceeded to remove the cushions and pulled out a bed from the loveseat, "There Shirō-chan, hahaha, that's where you'll stay." With the girls distracted and Ichigo making his way up to his room, Isshin spoke to Hitsugaya in a low whisper. "I assume that Matsumoto passed along my message."

"Hai Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō replied. "Is there anything you wanted to add to the message, like the reason why you need this kept secret? Other than the significance it would hold for Kurosaki Ichigo and the penalties held by Sou-Taichō, I see no reason to keep the fact that you are alive, hidden."

Letting out a long breath, Isshin looked to his children then answered his former 3rd seat, "Those are all valid enough reasons for this to remain concealed," Isshin closed his eyes before he went on, "There is actually more than just the lives of my children at stake here with this information. And I hardly fear the wrath of Yamamoto Sou-Taichō." Isshin seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway the truth of it all will come out in its own time, so all I'm asking for is that you keep this suppressed for a while longer." With Tōshirō's nod of agreement, Isshin ventured into other topics.

* * *

The week past surprisingly swift for Tōshirō, and as he sat in the pews watching the bridesmaids make their way down the aisle; he shushed the Shinigamis that sat behind him. Karin walked down in her subtly seductive pink gown. For a split second their gazes connected, time stopped and he couldn't breathe. When time started again, she was at the dais standing with her sister, Matsumoto, the Arrancar Nel, and Kuchiki Rukia. Arisawa Tatsuki came next followed by Kurosaki Isshin and the bride Inoue Orihime.

Even before the reception could get started, Hitsugaya found himself locked in a staring contest with Karin again while she stood across the hall, causing both of them to smile faintly. He turned and went to check his jacket in, when a hand had slapped him on the back.

"Sooooooo, what are your intentions toward my daughter Shirō-chan?" Isshin growled at him.

Tōshirō sputtered, huffed and his cheeks burned. He never liked the feeling of being in a hot environment, and this conversation just veered into an unwanted direction for him. "Kurosaki-san, Karin is a friend to me, and nothing more. The mere idea of anything more with her is ludicrous!" Isshin was shaking his head at Tōshirō, "What?" Isshin pointed behind him, and when he turned his head, his eyes were locked in on Karin's. "Karin…," Tōshirō whispered.

Through thinned and tense lips, Karin responded to Tōshirō's statement, "Of course it's ludicrous!" she gulped and turned her attention to her father, "I said before that we're just friends, so … so … LEAVE IT ALONE GOATFACE!" she yelled that last bit as she turned from the room, and exited the hall.

_'Dammit!'_ Tōshirō thought to himself as he shook his head. Then creasing his brows he turned back to his former captain. "I am completely unfamiliar as to what do to in this situation, Kurosaki-san," he wanted to run after Karin and apologize, but what would he apologize for? For telling the truth? He couldn't have any other kind of relationship with her. Not only was he a Shinigami captain, with responsibilities to his squad, he was much, much, older than the girl. And that was another issue, Karin was 14! The thoughts that constantly invaded him, made him feel… uncomfortable, when it came to her. He knew physically they were about the same age, but mentally they were worlds apart.

"Hitsugaya Taichō," Isshin said then, in a quiet and serene tone. With this also being the first time, a Kurosaki gave him the respect his status was owed, Tōshirō's thoughts were stunted. "My daughter is young, I know. Her mother was young in comparison to me as well. But I didn't let that obscure the feelings that came over me. Mind you, Karin has only just crossed into her teenage years, and I don't think she readily understands all the things she is feeling either. You should know at least this one thing… Karin doesn't smile often. She hasn't since her mother died, but I saw her smile wide and bright for the first time in a long time. This week. Think on that," With that, Isshin left Tōshirō in the coat check area, alone.

Karin ran from the hall, and headed to the rear of the hotel. She found herself crossing a portico onto an open grassy landing that overlooked the large pond, were dozens of koi fish swam. Then she sank to her knees and sighed. Lying back on the grass, she peered at the clear night sky as she thought about what had happened at the coat check before she left. Well, sure she knew Tōshirō didn't think of them as anything other than friends, and she didn't want to be anything more than friends with him. She didn't! But did he have to make the idea of such a thing sound so… repugnant? Like it was the worst taste ever to encounter one's tongue. As if being more than friends with her, was the most disgusting idea, ever thought of!? When that thought crossed her mind, she didn't pay attention and hadn't realized she'd been biting into her lip. "Oomph!" she exclaimed and sat up. Then someone was standing over her.

"Karin… can we talk for a minute?" Tōshirō asked quietly. He bent his knees and sat on his heels before her. When he saw the blood at her lips, he sucked in a breath and reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. He was just about to press it to her lip, when she caught his hand and stopped him.

"Stop, I can take care of this myself," she told him, and wiped her bleeding lip with the back of her hand. "See, no harm no foul. HEY!"

Karin had started to stand, but Tōshirō caught her by her shoulders and pushed her back down, "Hey nothing! I think we need to clear up a few things, and I'm not letting you leave until we do."

His eyes were fierce and held her still, "Wha-What do we need to discuss?"

"For one thing, why do you act this way when you hear the truth?" Tōshirō scolded her. He caught her cheek in his hand and caressed his thumb along her cheekbone, beneath her eye. He could see Karin's eyes soften instantly like his own had. "Anything more than friendship between us **_would_** be ludicrous to contemplate," he spoke softly and leaned further into her, "and for a multitude of reasons." He grazed his lips against the corner of hers, where she had cut it. Karin's eyes were closed when Tōshirō pulled his lips back slightly. He smiled at the sight. "I'm not human," he kissed the other corner of her lips. "I'm comparatively a much older man," he flicked his tongue out and traced it along her lower lip. "And then there is your father," he joked. Bringing both hands to her cheeks and cupping her face upward he spoke again, "And even with all of those reasons and more stacked against us, the absurd idea of there being more than friendship between you and me, **_has_** crossed my mind more often than not."

Karin sucked in a sharp breath when Tōshirō said that to her. He did think about it! It wasn't something she alone fantasized about. Yea, she'll admit it now; she did want him more than as a friend. She was really trying to be an adult about their relationship, and when he repeated their status as friends over and over, Karin would reinforce that. She wanted him to know that she could be just as grown as he was. When he said out loud to her father that the idea was crazy, she took it to mean he wouldn't have ever thought of her that way. But he was just telling Isshin the truth, **_thinking_** about a relationship with her was insane not the relationship itself! "Kiss me, Tōshirō," she breathed, even as he pulled her closer and dipped his head down.

The press of their lips together was sweet and sent shocks of excitement coursing through their veins. Karin parted her lips slightly when Tōshirō slid his hand down her side and around her back. He took full advantage of her surprise and thrust his tongue passed her toothy barrier. Their tongues danced together vying for the space in the other's mouth.

Skimming his other hand down her cheek, his fingers rounded down the side of her slight breast and came to rest at her petite waist. Karin's arms circled around Tōshirō's neck and with a growl of approval from his throat, she laced her fingers into the back of his hair. Tōshirō stroked and caressed his tongue along Karin's and pressed her chest to his in fierce possession. She didn't seem to complain though; in fact, Karin was pulling him closer to herself, in her own frenzied claim of ownership on him.

Tōshirō pulled away first to catch his breath, and placed his forehead against hers. "We really should go back inside Karin," he told her, still clutching her to him. "We can't stay out here."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Do we have to go back to the party?" When she realized how that sounded her cheeks flushed with color, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I mean… That didn't come out the way…"

With a laugh Tōshirō kissed her quickly on lips then spread kisses along her jaw to her ear, "I didn't think you meant anything by that Karin," he whispered. "And I did only come to this wedding because you wanted me to, but don't you think it's a little early for one of the 'father-of-the-bride's' daughters to be away from the reception?"

"Not at all," she insisted. "My father can make my excuses for me, since I don't usually go for all this frilly nonsense."

She was biting her lip when she finished speaking; it was the most innocently sexy thing Tōshirō had ever seen her do. "Ok, but we still can't stay out here. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to not have an audience that might include your father or brother should they decide to look out the windows in the hall." And he was right, because the hall that the reception was being held in was directly across the portico, and they could see the guests inside. Which meant the guests inside could see out here.

"Alright, come with me," she told him, and twined her hand in his. Karin pulled the Shinigami captain back into the hotel and asked for her room key from the front desk. Then to his amazement, she asked for his room key as well.

When they were walking away he asked, "What are you doing Karin?" But she kept silent and dragged him along as she entered her room. She went to the television armoire, opened it, and pulled out a small knapsack that she filled with things from the side of the T.V. Again he asked, "Karin," he used a slightly sterner tone that got her attention, "what are you thinking of doing?"

She smirked at him, pulled the knapsack over her shoulder, and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I'm going to show you in a minute… trust me." Then she was out the door again and heading in the direction of his room. "C'mon Tōshirō, I promise you will neither regret it nor want to miss it," she taunted from the hall. Shaking his head, and thinking that it would probably be better if he didn't do as she asked, he followed her anyway.

* * *

**14 hours later…**

Yuzu stepped through the room quietly, to sneak up on the couple that had shared the suite last night. When she found her sister wasn't in their room by the time she had gone to bed, and wasn't there this morning, Yuzu could only come to one conclusion. So she asked the clerk at the front desk for Hitsugaya Tōshirō's room and key. As she rounded the corner, Yuzu braced herself for what she expected to find on the other side of the sliding door. She slide the door open as gently as she could, and examined the room. The sight made her suck in a sharp breath and then smile. There on the floor in front of Tōshirō's television lay her sister Karin seated against the bed. She held an XBOX controller in her hands, and she was sound asleep with her head leaning on her partner's shoulder. Next to her in a similar position was Tōshirō, also sound asleep with his head leaning over towards Karin. Both were completely clothed, in last night's formalwear. Yuzu giggled and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


End file.
